El esperado comienzo
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Después de una vida separados todo se re acomoda permitiendoles continuar con lo que no debió haber terminado en su pasado.


Hola, gracias por pasar a leer.

Espero les guste tanto como a mi XD

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

EL ESPERADO COMIENZO

.

...

Era una situación que la llenaba de pánico, inhalaba y exhalaba para normalizar su respiración.

—Ino sólo firma. Es lo que querías —Sai le extendia una pluma.

—¿Tan desesperado estas? —tomo la pluma y no dejaba de verlo.

—No tanto como tú —miro de frente a la chica— No has olvidado que fue el acuerdo ¿cierto? hasta que Inojin crezca y forme su familia estaremos juntos —dijo sin más.

Ino sólo asintió con la cabeza, había olvidado cuando Inojin había cumplido tres años y ellos dos estaban hartos el uno del otro, pero Ino para no dañar la personalidad de su primogénito acordo con el pálido fingir ser una familia feliz, después de todo el era un experto para hacerlo.

Estaba furiosa desde que había encontrado al pálido siéndole infiel, no sólo con una chica, sino con seis la tenía hasta el límite provocando que diario pelearán, se insultaran y por ende Inojin los escuchaba, como aún era pequeño para comprender sólo se limitaba a llorar, siendo la mejor kunoichi decidió llegar a un acuerdo para el bien de su hijo, la idea de dividirse a su pequeño en días no le era muy grato y lo más factible para ella fue fingir.

Lo habían hecho por largo tiempo que era tan natural, quienes los vieran jurarían que eran una familia feliz que hasta ella logro creerlo, pero Inojin había contraído matrimonio, estaba en otra casa y ellos no tenían un propósito para seguir fingiendo

—Esta bien —tomo la pluma y con lágrimas en los ojos firmo. Todo lo que ella hacia era perfecto y esto había sido un grave error, uno que la haría fuerte.

Cuando le entregaron los papeles de divorcio se fue a su casa agradeciendo que en su matrimonio firmará por vienes separados, lo cual agradeció en el momento de la infidelidad.

—Gracias Shika —susurro al aire recordando que fue él quien le dió la idea.

—Tu no superaste a ese tipo —

—Pero yo no te engañe y no digas que eso fue lo que te arrastro a ser infiel Sai —miro al chico.

—Como quieras preciosa —tomo sus maletas y salió de la casa— Espero y encuentres lo que buscas —

—Lo mismo para ti —dijo antes de que el pálido atravesará el humbral.

En su infancia había sostenido una relación con su compañero de equipo, fue mal visto para ambos Clanes pero sus padres los apoyaban. Hasta que llegó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y desmoronó la fortaleza de su amor, ambos habían tomado caminos separados y sufriendo con sus decisiones, al menos eso le había sucedido a ella.

Esa noche lloro sacando toda la frustración, enojo, rencor, tristeza y todo lo que había acumulado en veinte años de matrimonio.

—Veinte años —se dijo a si misma, pensando en lo rápido que habían pasado.

Tomo entre sus manos un portaretratos que se abría como libro, al centro estaba la foto de su boda y al frente la de su hijo, era guapo, con un cuerpo que cualquier hombre envidiaria, su sonrisa que transmitía confianza y sobre todo podía ver el amor que le profesaba a la chica correcta, al mirar su foto no pudo encontrar eso, se sentía fría y con un aura oscura, su obsesión por el pálido la había cegado haciéndola tomar la medición incorrecta pero le había dado el mejor regalo que le ayudó a superar cualquier adversidad.

Había pasado un año desde que su relación "perfecta" había terminado y ella no podía sentirse más feliz, a pesar de que un divorcio era lo que jamás pensó que le ocurriría debia admitir que fue lo mejor que le había pasado.

Se sentía aliviada, feliz y tranquila al no estar a la defensiva con la aldea para que no se enteraran que era la más desdichada y engañada en su vida matrimonial y sobre todo tener que mentirle al amor de su vida, su hijo.

Se miro frente al espejo sonriendo, los años no habían pasado en ella, se colocó un vestido negro con la espalda descubierta y enfrente era decorado con un dije del Clan Yamanaka, su cabello recogido le daba un toque elegante.

Respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta, intentaba convencerse de que era buena idea asistir a la fiesta de fin de año que organizó su hijo, sólo esperaba que Sai no estuviera.

—Mamá —un rubio alto abrazo a la mujer frente a él— Me da gusto que decidieras venir —se hizo a un lado sosteniendo a la rubia de la mano y juntos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

—Fue una difícil desicion —

—Yamanaka-san —una chica de cabello negro y tez morena se acercó a ella— Está hermosa —abrazo a la chica quien correspondió el abrazo.

—Nadie podría superar su belleza —Inojin beso la frente de su madre.

—Basta chicos —aunque se sentía halagada por los comentarios de su nuera e hijo a su edad los había olvidado.

—Ven, te sentarse con los muchachos —tomo la silla esperando que su madre se sentará— Que te diviertas... y mamá gracias por sacrificar tu felicidad por mi —le susurro al oído.

—Veo que te enteraste —suspiro, tarde o temprano lo haría pero ella quería ser quien se lo dijera , un año habia sido tarde.

La velada transcurrió tan amena como en su juventud, platicó con todos sus amigos, con todos excepto con un moreno que siempre estaba ocupado y se habían dejado de hablar.

Como siempre los rumores y chismes eran tema preferido en la fiesta, todos ya sabían de su separación y ella no podía estar más feliz de que no supieran el motivo, al menos el pálido mantuvo la discreción.

O eso pensó hasta que lo vio llegar con una chica de cabellera roja más jóven que él.

—Hola preciosa —tomo la mano de la rubia y lo beso.

—Hola Sai —sonrió y agradeció que no le presentará a la mujer.

Todos comenzaron a reunirse al centro de la pista con copas de vino esperando la llegada de año nuevo.

Al mirar a todas las parejas tomarse de las manos se le formó un nudo en la garganta y decidió salir a la terraza hasta que todo pasará.

—¿Qué hace alguien tan hermosa aquí? —sonrió al ver como la mujer dió un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

—Pensé que estabas en Suna —se giro para ver de frente al hombre que interrumpió su tranquilidad— Shika —

—Si, para comenzar el año siendo libre y dándole felicidad a la madre de mi hijo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? —levantó una ceja.

—Me divorcié —se recargo sin dejar de ver a la mujer— Temari y yo teníamos tiempo separados y al fin hoy decidimos hacerlo, no podíamos seguir con esto —encendió un cigarrillo.

—Ya veo —

—Te ves hermosa Ino —tomo con su dedo índice la barbilla de la mujer para contemplarla mejor— No debí permitir que el tiempo jugará así con nosotros —

—Terminando nuestra felicidad para darnos una imaginaria —a pesar de que el chico la había soltado no dejo de mirarlo.

—Pero poco duradera —redujo la distancia entre sus rostros— Ino ¿Me perdonas? se que veinte años llenos de desgracias tuvieron que pasar para darme cuenta de mi error —fue callado con la mano de la rubia.

—No me arrepiento porque así tuvimos a Inojin y Shikadai —retiro la mano.

—Te amo problemática —sello sus palabras con un beso.

Las festividades de año nuevo dieron inicio con fuegos artificiales y los miembros de la fiesta aplaudiendoles cuando salieron a contemplar el paisaje y los miraron.

—Ya era hora —se acercó Chouji con la nueva generación del InoShikaCho.

—Felicidades —Shikadai había abrazado a Ino, desde pequeño podía ver que el amor que se profesaban era mas grande que cualquiera que conociera.

—Quiero que sepas que ahora estoy yo para supervisar que mi madre sea feliz —Inojin le dió un apretón de manos al moreno y luego lo abrazo.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales terminaron todos entraron al salón para continuar con la fiesta.

—Problemático —murmuró abrazando por la espalda a la rubia.

—Creo que los únicos engañados éramos nosotros —

—Así parece —beso el cuello de la rubia— Pero nos ayudó a fortalecernos y luchar por lo que en verdad amamos —giro a la mujer y beso sus labios esta vez con más intensidad, amor y pasión.

El tiempo brinda las oportunidades correctas de aprender y enmendar errores y ahora les daba la posibilidad de tener un comienzo pensando sólo en su felicidad y no el que diran.

_

.

.

FIN

.

.

_

Con motivo de esta celebración quiero agradecer por darme la oportunidad de enmendar me en publicaciones y actualizaciones, muchas gracias por leer, comentar y agregar mi perfil y fics a favoritos en verdad me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir.

Por un mundo con más ShikaIno

Bueno anexo a este fic salió el fic titulado "Pareja perfecta" que pueden leer para comprender porque se separaron estos dos

Muchas gracias por leer y

¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
